


Welcome Back, Cas

by heydudehey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Issues, Spanking, Teens in love, fresh out of highschool, unexperienced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydudehey/pseuds/heydudehey
Summary: Caspian, the kid with a rich daddy and a bad track record, escapes from a strict boarding school and back into the arms of his girlfriend,  Maelle.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Welcome Back, Cas

Welcome Back, Cas (1)

The ring of the door bell wakes me up in the middle of the night. I ignore it at first, figuring I’m still dreaming or something. 

But then it rings again. And again. 

So I get up, grabbing the metal baseball bat from the closet on my way to the door. I unlock it, slightly letting the barrier open. 

“Caspian?!” I exclaim as the stranger is revealed. 

“Hey.” He replies with a smile on his face. 

“How’d you get here? I thought you were supposed to be at school?” 

“Can I come in?” 

“What? Oh, yeah, of course, sorry.” 

I put the bat down, and Caspian welcomes himself back to his second home, flopping on the couch. 

He’s still in his school uniform, carrying a leather bag over his shoulder. He drops it to the floor, and some clothes and a thing of toothpaste rolls out. 

I lock the door again, shoving Caspian over so I could sit down. “So, spill!” 

He grins, “I just left. I snuck out two nights ago and I’ve been taking cabs and staying at motels. I was gonna wait until the afternoon to come and see you, but I just couldn’t wait.” 

“Oh my word, Cas! You can’t just do that! Sneaking out.” 

“Boarding school sucks, though, Mae. And I just missed you so much. Plus, my dad will be pissed.” 

I roll my eyes. “For being such a genius, you’re super fucking dumb.” 

He grins, “yeah, and you love me anyways.”

I hum in response, “I do love you, Cas. I really, really do.” 

“I know. I love you too, sweetheart.” He replies, taking my hand in his and squeezing. 

We both smile at our sickly-sweet moment. 

A sudden realization hits me. 

“Have you been eating? You must be starving, I’ll make you some-“ 

Caspian waves his hand dismissively. “I’m fine, Maelle.”

“Are you sure?” 

He nods. 

“Fine.” I cuddle up against him. “You’re lucky my mom isn’t home.” 

“You know she wouldn’t turn me in. She’d probably just believe I was already on summer break if you told her.”

“That’s true. Speaking of, won’t you miss your graduation?” 

Caspian groans. “Sitting outside on a freakishly hot day in some ugly dress to receive a piece of paper? No thanks.” He grins. “I’d rather do this.” 

He leans forward, kissing me, gently, softly. I wrap my arms around him, fingers toying with his dress jacket. 

“Baby,” I mutter against his lips. “We should just go to bed. You’re probably tired.” 

He sighs disapprovingly, but knows I’m right. Plus, I’m tired too, which he knows, and he’s not in the business of depriving me of what I want. “Fine.” 

“Good boy,” I taunt, kissing his cheek before getting up. I grab Cas’ bag, taking it with me to my room. He trots behind me, the scene all too familiar. 

He adores my room, loves the softness and the just general vibe, he’s said before, even though he knows I hate the word vibe. 

Caspian reaches on my desk, lifting up a photo frame with a picture of us on our classic picnic date. 

“Someone missed me,” he grins, putting the frame back down. “Your high school boys not doing it for you?” 

Before I can reply, there’s a ding from Cas’ bag, and he reaches inside of it, taking out his phone. “It’s my dad. Fucking bastard, ruining our moment like that.” 

Caspian types something out and sends it. “There. Hopefully he’ll leave me alone.” 

It’s not like Cas was supposed to have a phone at boarding school, but he always has ways to get what he wants. Really, we could only ever text in the middle of the night. I missed him so bad. 

His school was so strict, and it’s a wonder Caspian managed to get out. 

While Cas would rather have stayed at my high school, too many nights partying and even being arrested a couple times led his dad to ship him off to what was basically a military school, but without the actual military and for really smart kids. 

I was already graduated, our schools on a different time frame. 

I get back in my bed, and Caspian grabs a night shirt and pants from his bag and changes. I can’t help but stare at him. I’ve missed him so much, but I’m too tired to do anything... fun... with him tonight. Doesn’t mean I can’t admire, though.

“Enjoying the view?” He giggles, crawling into bed with me. 

I smile at him. “Of course. You haven’t changed a bit since Christmas.” 

That was the last time we had seen each other, Caspian‘s father reluctantly letting him leave for the holiday. 

Caspian spent most of his break with me and my mom, sleeping on the pullout until my mom fell asleep and he could sneak into my bed. 

“‘M sorry I woke you up so late.” Caspian says, tracing his long fingers down my arm. 

I shrug, moving closer to him. “It’s alright. Worth it to see you again.” I kiss him, but it’s far more chaste than I know he wants. 

He groans. “Can we at least have a good kiss before bed? I’m desperate, Jackie.”

“Someone’s horny.” I grin. 

“Hey, you try living with a bajillion other people and having no alone time!” 

“I bet you jacked off in the middle of the night anyways.” I slide into Cas’ lap, draping my arms over his shoulders. “The thought of someone catching you,” I mutter in his ear. “Doesn’t it just send thrills straight through you?” 

Caspian moans, quietly. “Maybe...” 

I giggle, kissing him, harder and rougher than before. He tastes like mints, probably due to the fact that he almost always has one in his mouth during the day. 

I bite, just a little, on his bottom lip, which makes him whimper quietly into my mouth. 

However, I fear that if we do much more, we won’t be able to stop. 

And as much as I want to just fuck him, I want to tease him a little bit more. He can wait. We have time. 

“Cas,” I mutter, pulling away. “Be a good boy and go to bed now, would you?” 

“I... uh- yeah.” He stutters out. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have something special planned for tomorrow.” 

“I know you do.” He lays back down, and I lay against him, and it’s obvious just how right this is. 

“I missed you,” I mutter, closing my eyes and letting him hold me. 

He kisses the side of my head, “I missed you more.” 

“...not possible...” I shoot back before drifting off.


End file.
